Porcelain Dolls
by katiegirlsc
Summary: A story, like many others, about a girl. Who, unfortunately, ends up in the famous Wonderland, but it is, to put it nicely, a twisted version. Featuring a familiar blond, a loving queen, a madman, and some new faces. In the horrible Wonderland, can the girl ever find her freedom or will she forever be a porcelain doll in the Queen's palace?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: This story is set in the world of Wonderland, and does included some familiar faces. It is ****not**** only about Alice though. There are new characters, and the world is twisted, so to say. I hope you enjoy my attempted fanfiction.**

Being pulled from your bed in the middle of the night and ripped into a twisted child's novel is quite as frightening as you think it would be. There was no rhyme to reason how I ended up in this world, Wonderland, but this was not the Wonderland from the book of my youth. Gnarled trees painted in muted pinks, greens, and blues. The land moved up and down as if a massive hammer had haphazardly been dropped. The sky was a dreary mix of gray and purple. I and other girls were being marched by soldiers dressed in crisp white and red. I wondered if the other girls had been jerked from their beds in the middle of the night and dragged through the darkness. Somehow we had ended up here with no explanation. One girl was endlessly sobbing, while most were quite from shock, or maybe even thought they were still dreaming. If this was indeed the magical Wonderland, then where was the famous Cheshire Cat, the infamous Queen, and even Alice herself. Was _Alice in Wonderland_ some happy way of Alice's imprisonment that resembled our own? I listened to the wind whispering to the trees, for no one talked, not even the guards. We continued to march in silence on a beaten path to an unknown destination. I continued to observe, seeing strange creatures, mutated by this world, and rotting flowers searching for sunshine. This world, to put plainly, looked as if it had been poisoned. Maybe it had. We picked up pace, and I hoped we were near our destination. A wall came into sight, rising up and blocking out the sky. Once we reached it, the red doors were opened, and we entered. A castle stood behind it, built from crumbling stone and chipping paints. Dying rose bushes spotted the castle grounds, while more soldiers stood as statues alone in the night. No sun cast its rays down on the palace, as well as no expression cast on the occupants' faces. We were led inside the castle, and forced into what was the throne room. Two old thrones stood on a pedestal. The crying girl had finally quieted down. We awaited news of our fate. The soldiers dispatched to the corners of the room, while a fanfare played. From the far right doors, a girl strutted into the room followed by another girl, and finally a boy. The first girl wore a small golden crown on her red curls, and was dressed in an ornate ball gown. The following girl wore a navy dress with a starch white apron, which was complemented by her long blond hair. The "Queen" took her place at one throne, and the blond girl stood dutifully at her right. The boy observed his company with a calculating stare. He dressed in a classy, blue suit, and gelled back black hair. He sat down in the smaller throne to the Queen's left.

"Well now that everyone is here," she spoke with an angry tone, "we can begin."

"Thank you all for coming," she greeted, and broke out in vicious laughter. The blond girl smiled maliciously, and whispered into the redhead's ear.

"Now, now, Auntie, can we please be done with this?" begged the teen.

"Hush James," she berated, turning her attention to us, "You are to become employed to the Heart Kingdom. You shall do as you are told, and never speak a word unless you are asked. I hope you understand or someone shall lose their head!"

The Queen rose from her chair, haughtily, and James followed behind her. The blond girl stayed behind, with another creepy smile on her lips. James continued his calculating look, and caught my confused one. His eyes were the navy blue of the blond's dress, and a smirk came to his lips. The door slammed shut, once they both left. The soldiers kept their still positions, and I almost thought they were robots.

"Well, I have to say I've been in your shoes before," the blond girl stated in boredom, "You can think of me as your leader of such."

"Where are we? Who are you? I want to go home" whimpered the crying girl.

"You silly girl, you're in Wonderland," the blond laughed, "and my name is Alice."

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short. I just wanted to leave a little suspense at the end. Please review, favorite, and follow to get more chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Well here is Chapter Two! YAY! More is revealed about Wonderland! Hope you guys like it! **

The crying girl fainted, and she laid crumpled on the floor. White and red clad soldiers appeared, and dragged her away. We didn't know it then, but she wouldn't be making a reappearance. After meeting the famous Alice, we were taken to a large room filled with vanities that were accompanied by beds. The room was a dull white, while the floor was checkered red and white. I guessed the Queen only stuck to one color scheme throughout the whole place. An elderly woman waited for us in the room, and introduced herself as the Duchess. After introducing her self, she launched into a speech about how we are to behave. She continued her speech telling us to forget our former lives, and you have no hope, yah-da, yah-da, yah-da. We were to be given new names, and appearances. That's when girls dressed in grey, heads bent stepped in.

She said one last thing, "Watch your step, girls. This world will destroy you."

The grey girls guided us each to a vanity, where we were plucked and teased. Make-up was powdered on, and hair was straightened and tied back with a bow. Care was then taken with our eyes, and clothing. We were placed in capped-sleeved dresses, each a different color. I looked into the mirror, and saw a stranger. I looked like a porcelain doll, dressed in lavender. I looked around at the other girls, dressed in pink, orange, green, and yellow. We were all copies of each other minus the colors. Identity was lost, and hope was dwindling. I felt my eyes start to water, and hysteria thumping in my chest. I hoped with all my heart this was a dream, and I would wake up in my house.

We were given our new names as the grey girls departed. The girl in pink was named Daisy, the girl in orange, Summer, the girl in green, Ivy, and the girl in yellow, Hazel. I was given the fitted name, Violet. I held on tightly to my real name. It became my mantra that I repeated over and over, Anna. I knew if I could keep that, then I could keep some sliver of myself. The other girls looked melancholy as well. We all went to the beds, and laid down. Silent tears laid us to sleep.

* * *

Yelling reached me through my nightmares, and I bolted up in bed. I looked around, expecting to see the comfort of my own room, but was disappointed. A woman was screaming at us to get out of bed. The rest of the girls looked as confused as I felt. I jumped out of bed, and almost fell. I looked down at my feet and saw shiny, purple pumps. The Duchess continued to wail until the last girl was standing.

"All right, you lazy girls. Today is the start of everything. You will work until your fingers fall off. Remember all you have to do is listen, and make the Queen happy. That means do whatever is asked of you. That means _anything_," she spoked in chopped sentences.

We all stumbled to follow the Duchess out the door. I was pushed next to the girl in pink, and struggled for her name. I finally remembered to be Daisy. She glanced between me and the floor.

"Hi," I whispered to her. She looked up as if I had told her the sky was purple. Ironically, it was here.

"Hello," she mumbled back.

"I'm An-," I stopped myself, "I'm Violet."

"Daisy," she whispered back.

The Duchess demanded our attention again, and lined us against the wall. We were handed aprons similar to Alice's. I gave Daisy a small smile, and she returned with a quick nod.

"Now, you shall be assigned. Summer, you shall shadow me today. Ivy, you shall follow the Carpenter and tend to him. Hazel, you will work serve in the kitchens today. Daisy, you," she looked her straight in the eyes, repeating, "you will be serving the Queen. This is the _most _important job. Do not screw it up, or your head just might go rolling," she hysterically laughed, "Finally, Violet you will serve the Spade. Good luck with that." she said with another laugh.

"This is the _only _time you will be taken to your assigned place. Remember it because you won't be led there again!" she yelled, and took off down the hallway. Summer ran and tripped to catch up with her.

I rolled my eyes at the Duchess' seriousness. I guessed we were some sort of maids. I laughed at the thought. I hardly cleaned my own room. Now I was supposed to serve some card suite. Maybe it'll be easy. Maybe it will just be a regular card I have to sit and watch. I crossed my fingers as I was led into another wing of the castle. The color pattern shifted to black and white. I felt as if I were a miniature chess piece walking on the board. My guide stopped at a black, wooden door, and then disappeared into thin air. I blinked my eyes in surprise, and then thought about where I was. I didn't know what to expect, but I gathered the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in" demanded a voice from inside, with a tone of arrogance.

I did as the Duchess told me, to follow orders.

**Author's Note:**** ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER TYPE THINGY! Gotta try to keep people coming back for more. Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW to get more Chapters! Chapter Three is on its way, and we get to meet the SPADE! DUN DUN DUN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is up! WOOOOO! Sorry it's been a while! Been getting ready for summer! I'm trying to update every week give or take. The chapter is a little dull. It's just one of those needed chapters, but the next one will better!**

**Shout-outs:**

**RollingBeatle: I'm glad you like it! I can't wait to write more!**

**guest4now: Thanks! Cool thing about the names.**

**Now back to the action...**

_Previously: "Come in" demanded a voice from inside. I did as the Duchess told me, to follow orders._

The room was empty, and the origin of the voice unseen. My heels clicked on the tile floor, which apparently covered every surface in this place. Columns and arches of sparkling marble swooped from the floor, and shined in the muted sun. The most peculiar thing was the absence of a wall, where a cliff was created. A bright garden spanned the horizon behind it. It drew you near, and walked forward wanting to stand on the edge. I wondered who would live in this room with a cliff with no railings and no boundaries. I reached the edge of the cliff, where the tiles hung in mid-air. A mis-step would lead you into a very far fall. I turned away, remembering my hatred of heights. I happened to turn right into someone, and with a yell, almost toppled to the ground. I looked up to see who had grabbed me back from the edge, and looked into the calculating, familiar, smirking face.

"James, was it?" I mock-curtsied to the boy, regaining my balance.

"Well, you're a change," he stated, ignoring my question.

"I'm sure all the ones before were just drooling over you or teeming with fear," I replied.

"Something like that," he murmured, turning on his heel.

When they say some people carried themselves like royalty, you could see it in him. Even if he wasn't dressed in some black and white get-up, he would still look arrogant. He continued to walk around the room, biting his lip, and plotting his next move. The boy was deciding if I was a queen or a pawn in his chess game or just another toy he could break.

"Well I guess you can follow me. You are here for a reason," he said, turning to a white brick wall. With a click, the slab drifted from the wall creating a doorway. I wasn't surprised; of course there would be a magical doorway to a secret room in freaking Wonderland.

Almost stumbling in the cursed heels, I went through the doorway. It revealed a room filled with ceiling to floor bookcases. I felt my mouth slowly drop. The Spade turned back with a smile.

"Keep up," he berated, quickening his stride.

The destination ended up being a room, a bedroom to be specific. Windows stretched through one whole wall. The walls were painted a warm forest green, breaking with the color scheme.

"Don't get excited," he laughed, jumping on to the bed.

"Well sit down," he pointed to the end of the bed.

I sat down carefully, as if something would spring from the mattress. A black dresser, a large bed, and a lamp on a beside table decorated the room. It didn't look like someone really _lived _here.

"You seem to know my name, but I don't know yours," he drew out each word.

Then the door flew open, and slammed against the wall. The boy didn't look surprised, but turned his head to the petite blond in the doorway.

"Alice," he greeted.

"I see you have company," she quipped, eyeing me maliciously as she had in the throne room. I continued in silence, maybe ignoring them would make them all go away.

"I need her," she demanding, drawling close to him.

"She's been assigned to me today," he said, matching her anger with authority.

"Well you can deal for a little while,"

"You should get reprimanded for talking to your superiors that way," he scolded, putting an arm around her waist.

"I'll have her back in five," she amended, giving him a long kiss.

She turned to look at me, and twirled out of James' arm. She harshly grabbed my arm, and then proceeded to lead me out the door.

"So, you're the Spade's," she murmured.

**There it is! Chapter Three! So we have met the Spade! Did you guess right? Also got a feel for Alice; she's great isn't she? Well we shall continue to meet more character's along the way. Anyone wanna take a guess at where the Spade came from? Why is he there? What's with his room? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! If I get a review by twenty-four hours from the time this is posted, I'll put up the next chapter that day! YAY FOR CHALLENGE! Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: Chapter Four as promised, even if late. This chapter was just not coming out the way I wanted it too. I've just been editing it over the past few days; it was torture. I hope you guys like it!**

**Shout outs! -**

**ReginaRheims7711 - I'm glad you like it! Oh, Alice, there are no words, and yes all will be revealed in the future.**

_Previously: She turned to look at me, and twirled out of James' arm. She harshly grabbed my arm, and then preceded to lead me out the door._

_ "So, you're the Spade's," she murmured._

"So you're the Spade's," she murmured, pulling at one of my curls.

"I wouldn't say I'm owned by him," I replied, slapping her hand away.

She made an ugly face, and continued, "He's handsome isn't he? Mysterious? Dark? You're intrigued?"

"I know nothing about him, and have no interest in knowing if he thinks your some kinda play thing. I might be a _little _curious, but curiosity killed the cat," I retorted.

"Well don't you have a smart mouth. I was innocent once, curious, insolent, but this place will twist you. It might even kill you, just like I will if you make a move against him. Remember, _Violet_, curiosity killed the _Cheshire _Cat," she stated, and gave a little laugh.

She sashayed out of the library, and never once wobbled in her heels. The room started to darken, as if a storm was moving in. The white floors no longer glistened, and the bookcases seemed to tower taller then before.

"So you've met Alice," stated a voice behind me.

"You move fast," I huffed, turning to face him, "your girlfriend seems like a sweetheart".

"Let's just forget about labels, _Violet_," he chuckled.

"So you make your little maids fall in love with you, and you play with them?" I replied.

"You don't know a thing about me, yet you judge? Don't judge a book by its cover," he replied.

"Aren't you just full of morals!" I exclaimed.

"No that would be...was my mother," he replied, ending in a whisper.

"You're the Duchess's son?" I gasped, thinking of the children's books.

"What were you saying about curiosity before?" he replied, brushing off all emotion.

"Aren't I suppose to be working?" I returned, changing the subject once more.

Apparently, eavesdropping was one of his talents, as well as charm.

"I suppose, but what to do with you?" he asked. His hard, navy eyes searching my own.

"Better figure it out. It seems you haven't ever had help before. Aren't you some kind of prince?" I questioned. The floor suddenly got interesting, as I bore holes into it with my eyes, unwilling to meet his eyes again.

"More like a prisoner," he chuckled, lowly. I almost didn't catch them.

I looked back up, and he had moved even closer. I was frozen in an unknown emotion. My heart started to speed up in my chest, and everything started to slow. Finally my brain caught up, with time.

"Looking for something?" I finally choked out, hoping my voice had some edge to it.

"I hate to say this, but you are different," he informed, and turned on his heel again, "Well I guess I have something you can do. Let's go".

I stood there in the silence, and analyzed the emotion that had come through his voice. Now, I was definitely curious. There was only one way to find out, and take a trick from the blond girl herself. Time to fall down the rabbit hole.

**I know. Extremely short, but like I said it was a very hard chapter to write. Well that was JAMES (The Spade), ALICE, and ANNA/VIOLET! Again, sorry it's so short! Forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: Chapter five...here it is! :)**

* * *

_Previously: __There was only one way to find out, and take a trick from the blond girl herself. Time to fall down the rabbit hole._

I followed James back to his room, and waited for him to bark out orders. By the time, I stepped into the room, another door was opened. I could hear his foots steps echoing. I peeked my head out of the door, and found a long staircase of black stone. I felt as if I'd stepped into _The Twilight Zone_. There were no windows, but dim, ghostly lights scattered along the walls. Everything was black stone, and I wondered what would be at the end of these stairs.

"Violet," he yelled, from below. I took one step down, and made my decision.

I took off the purple pumps, shifting them to one hand. Running down the stairs, I continued to try to find him. Finally a gray light shown from a open arch. I had to blink several times, before stepping outside. I was outside again the poison world. It was the garden I had seen from the room with the cliff. I looked up at the sky; purple clouds had started to swirl around the sky. I wondered if the rain was orange. I mean it was Wonderland after all.

I found that I was at the entrance to a labyrinth. Rose bushes were scattered around, but giant hedges became walls. Assuming that he had gone inside, I stepped into the green doorway. I looked left and right, and my eyes grew large. Did he expect me to find my own way? Where had he gone? I choose right, and from then turned left each time. Everything started looking the same, until I came along a path, decorated with colorful shards made of ceramic. I reached out to touch them, and then I heard voices. I started to chase the voices, and the amount of colorful shards increased. I skidded to a stop, where a pile of orange ceramic laid shattered on the ground. The hedges created a giant rectangle, and in the center sat a long a table. Two figures sat at the table, and one of them erupted into loud laughter. I cautiously grew closer to the table. Chairs of all different sorts were sat around the edge, and the table was covered in tea pots, cups, and miscellaneous treats. James sat to the left of the table end, while another man sat at the center.

James turned his eyes to me, and gestured to the seat across from me. I gently sat down, turning my attention to the unknown man. Suddenly, bright green eyes found mine, and I impolitely stared. He looked away, and started to quietly chat with Spade. He wore a colorful patch suited, and a felt hat sat upon his head. Thinking back to the books, I could only assume that this man was The Mad Hatter.

"Well James, I must declare, she is _different_," he stated, dissolving into laughter.

"Violet, this is Frederick," James greeted.

"Oh, please, with the formal nonsense. You may call me Hatter. What was your name?" he questioned.

"Violet," I replied, a little uneasy.

"No, no" he yelled, "your _real _name!"

"I-" I stuttered. My brain went blank.

* * *

**Chapter Five, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was fun to write! YAY! Well REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: I'M BACK! Yes, I know it's been a little while! But hey I've been busy, cut me some slack please! Enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

**Shout-Outs:**

**waves on the sand: I'm glad you liked it! I've been really busy, but here's an update!**

* * *

_Previously: __"No, no" he yelled, "your real name!" "I-" I stuttered. My brain went blank._

"Well she's babbling like an idiot, James!" the mad man laughed.

"What do you mean my _real _name?" I asked.

"You surely aren't a Violet, are you?" he asked, eyes glittering.

"Why would I go by a different name then my own?" I returned, trying to get off the subject.

"The Queen loves her little names, oh yes, quite so. The Mad Hatter, the Spade, and the pretty little flowers," he shouted, dissolving into hysterics.

So this was "The Mad Hatter", and of course he lived up to his name. The only thing was I didn't remember him living in a maze. I looked around at the scattered tea cups, and line of empty chairs. What happened to his friends? Why was he in the Queen's backyard?

"Hatter, why don't you tell Violet about why you're here?" James spoke, as if he'd read my confusion.

"How can you tell if the teacup needs to be broken?" he questioned, looking around, "oh that story! That is my favorite right after that one about the caterpillar, and then there's that one about the raven, oh, and don't forget about the Alice!"

"Hatter!" James shouted, authority rippling through his voice.

"Temper, temper Spady. There are ladies present," Hatter admonished, "Once it was tea time anytime I wanted, and people partied with I. We drank tea by the gallons, and were the maddest sort of people. Oh my friends, how I miss them, and then the Alice, and the Queen, oh the Queen, the trouble, the pain, and now here I am! Tea time all the time, and a nice chain to go with it."

His swung one leg from out the tablecloth, and revealed a bright red chain attached to his ankle. I held back a gasp. How many prisoners did the Queen need? I didn't even understand why he was chained to a table here. Hatter was still mumbling to himself, as James looked on in pity. James then rose from his chair, and dusted off invisible dust off his pants.

"Well, Frederick, I think it's time for us to go for today," James announced.

"Oh, dear that time already?" he replied, pulling out a broken pocket-watch.

"Afraid, so my friend. I'll be back around sometime," James promised, patting him on the back. He took one look back, and entered the tea cup labyrinth.

"It was nice meeting you," Hatter trailed off.

"Anna. My name is Anna," I answered.

"Nice to meet you Anna. Welcome to Wonderland," he returned, as his attention shifted to his tea.

I heard the tinkling noises as I enter the labyrinth, and stepped around another shattered tea cup.

* * *

**It's short. I know, but I shall try to diligently update now! It was just a little sneak peak at "The Mad Hatter", and let me tell you, he is very hard to write dialogue for!** **I hope y'all enjoyed it! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Here we are, Chapter Seven. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. There's so much story left to tell, it's a little unnerving...**

* * *

_Previously: __"Anna. My name is Anna," I answered._

_ "Nice to meet you Anna. Welcome to Wonderland," he returned, as his attention shifted to his tea. I heard the tinkling noises as I enter the labyrinth, and stepped around another shattered tea cup._

* * *

I looked up at the dimming sky, and wondered how so much had happened in just one day. It seemed that in Wonderland, the crazier the first impressions are the better. I slowly ascended the stairs to find the Spade's empty room. I thought of it strange, why would James visit the Mad Hatter if he was a prisoner? I didn't have the answers, nor the energy to go after them. I sat on the bed, and thought back to my home. How were my parents doing? Was there some spell put in place to make no one realize my absence? Negative thoughts plagued my mind, until I rocked back and forth. Only a day, and I was breaking. A fragile girl in this unknown world. Chaos interrupted my thoughts, and I rushed into the library.

I found Alice cornering James against a bookcase. "Not this again," I thought to myself.

She turned around, and threw me a look of pity. I rolled my eyes back in response. What had happened to this innocent girl, or had she been this way from the beginning? With a giggle, she departed leaving a disheveled boy leaning against the towering books. I knelt down next to him, starting to clean the fallen books that had caused the crash.

"You two, surely can't control yourselves," I mumbled to the ground.

"There's no time for control here. Do all you can in the time allotted, until the time runs out," he responded.

I rose again, placing the books back into their spot. I gave him a glance. It looked as if there was yet another tortured soul; another prisoner to the Queen, yet, I couldn't be for sure. If I had learned one thing; things weren't always as they seemed in Wonderland.

"Dinner should be soon," he announced, and turned away. His dark eyes boring into the leather spines.

"What am I suppose to do? You aren't exactly descriptive in directions," I informed.

"You return to your quarters, and I'll see you at dinner, _Violet_," he said. The way he said my name, fake name, sent shivers down my spine. He was Wonderland's Heartbreaker Extraordinaire.

Instead of swooning to the floor in mushy affection, I turned away to the archway. I took one look back, and his eyes were following me. Apparently, I was a enigma to him as well. Miss. Blond and Beautiful can have him, for now anyways.

The wind blew my hair, as soon as I stepped to the cliff room. The labyrinth had darkened, and I wondered what the poor madman was up to. Was he kept in the dark, and left all alone with his tea? A sympathetic pang touched my heart, and I proceeded to find my way back. The black and white tiles sparkled as they had in the morning. Nothing had changed, except the tiles that were shifting back to red and white.

I couldn't figure out how anyone found their way around the place. All the walls were plaster white, and the floors were checkerboard tile. I decided to continue straight, and after eternity, found an open wooden door. I peeked in to find the other girls. They all looked dreadfully tired, and I wondered if I looked the same. Whispers filled the room, as if talking were reserved for more important people. The Duchess was no where to be seen.

The girl in green, and the one in orange were quietly talking to each other on the floor. The other girls had started to gravitate to them, as if they were speaking the answers to escape. I drew closer as well, and started to hear their small whispers.

"I heard that he isn't even her son. The Queen, out of the kindness of her heart, took him in after his mother's head was sliced off for treason," whispered the girl in green.

"Bless his heart that the Queen is such a nice person," whispered the girl in orange, Summer. I was revolted. Did they forget that the Queen was the one who dragged them away to be prisoners here? Were they brainwashed?

Daisy, the one in pink, and Hazel, the one in yellow, nodded in agreement. Pity echoed through their faces. I was living with crazy people I concluded. So much for making friends, I suppose. I waited for Alice, herself to pop in, and join in the gossip.

"And then with Alice, he loves him so. Of course the Queen wouldn't displease her. She could bring the whole House of Cards down," Ivy, the green, exclaimed. I was missing so many details to this story.

"Oh, Violet, right? Is the Spade really as tortured and sad as Alice says he is? Alice says he always needs somebody around so the poor thing doesn't fall to pieces. I mean he is so ungrateful to the Queen," questioned Hazel. They all stared at me with begging eyes.

"I don't think he's broken at all. I mean he sure doesn't seem to like it here," I answered.

"Oh my gosh. I knew it! The ungrateful brat." said one.

"We need to tell Alice!" piped another.

My eyes widen at their reactions. They were becoming little puppets, and then to top it off, Alice walked in.

"Hello girls," greeted Alice. They all looked like drooling dogs, as if her recognition meant everything.

"Alice, you have to tell us everything about the Spade! Did you really break up with him?" exclaimed Summer. The room filled with the cacophony of the teen girls. I looked at Alice, waiting for her to spout some lies.

"Oh, well," she started, and then broke down into tears. All the girls rushed to group around her, and comfort her. I stared in disbelieve. This girl had everybody wrapped around her finger.

Thankfully, the Duchess intruded, and started to yell, but quieted at the sight of Alice. She announced that is was about time for dinner, and we needed to change. Apparently changing meant, putting on ridiculously short dresses with a tulle skirt, and a name-coordinating flower in our hair.

Minutes later, we were marched through a side door, and into a bustling kitchen. Shouts and clangs filled the air. Exactly how many people were about to be fed? We were all passed trays, except for Alice, who was already out the door. After the trays were loaded with food, a strange man came around spraying pepper on everything. I had to restrain myself from sneezing. He shouted some more about pepper, and then scampered away.

I was then pushed out the door, and into a grand dining room. A giant chandelier hung from the ceilings, and rose garlands were hung from anywhere they would fit. The ceiling was arched, and stained glass windows reflected the candle lights. For such a grand room, a small table sat in the center, and seated eight people. I went around the table, and placed the plates in front of them. No one seemed to notice my presence, but I glanced at each one of them before moving on. I finally reached the other head of the table, opposite of the Queen.

"Hello, darling. Fancy seeing you here," murmured a boy with navy eyes.

* * *

**WOW! That was kinda long, over 1,000 words if the counter is correct. I really think I've found where this is gonna go. I may put in a few surprises on the way. REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Happy Friday!You're guys reviews, views, and love for this story makes me so happy. I was literally screaming with joy when I saw I had 10 reviews. Thanks to each and every one of you who read! I love y'all! Anyways, Chapter Eight! **

**Shout-outs:**

**waves on the sand - I'm glad you're liking it! I'm trying to get back to updating it weekly!**

**Do you guys like where this is going? Leave your comments in the reviews for me. I couldn't stop writing after Chapter seven, so deciding to store some chapters. Well here we go...**

_Previously: "Hello, darling. Fancy seeing you here," murmured a boy with navy eyes._

I looked back, unsure of what to do. Was I even aloud to talk or was it against the rules? I felt frozen like somebody had pressed pause. He looked back in amusement, and I could see an icy glare out of the corner of my eye.

"Cook," he yelled to the kitchen, startling everybody in the process, "please set another place on my right." I looked at him in surprise, and could feel the anger coming off in waves from Alice.

The table started to stretch, and a card soldier ran out of nowhere, placing a chair next to Alice as well as another across. I probably looked like a deer in headlights, but cautiously moved to sit down next to Alice. I felt dagger stares go into my side, and silently laughed to myself. The room resumed into the former conversation, as if this drama was daily in the household. I could see the girls clustered around the kitchen window with horrified looks. Their idol had been dethroned for the night. Well, as long as I'm here, better live it up.

Daisy sat a plate in front of me, and gave me a death glare. I had falsely judged these girls. I looked around at the other dinner guests. The Queen sat at the head of the table, decked out in crystal hearts, and was in deep conversation with the Duchess and a ginger-haired man, who I guessed to be the King. A cotton-candy-blue haired man, seated across from Alice, was stuffing his face with tarts, and barely had time to catch his breath. A red soldier with an ace emblem sat across from his twin. Then there was the empty space across from me, whose occupant had not arrived.

Another course was served from the kitchen, and the Spade continued to just ignore me. I looked at him with a puzzled look, and he just smiled. Suddenly, the double doors blew open, and revealed a new dinner guest. With a dramatic bow, he sat across from me. He had strange dark hair that resembled a deep purple color, and eyes the color of the flower in my hair. He gave me a wicked grin, and dug into his dinner. I glanced at James, whose whole posture had gone stiff with anger. I heard a quiet giggle from Alice, and looked around at the other guests. No one seemed to care about his presence, except for our end of the table.

"I didn't know that the Queen was taking in strays," sneered James. His eyes had turned stormy, and rippled in the candle light.

"I didn't know that you were making new friends," the boy responded, his eyes glancing at me.

"Oh, yes, he just has a winning charm that befriended me from the moment we met. I'm sorry I didn't get your name," I said with a small smile.

"Chris. My name is Chris, and yours?" he returned, with sly look dancing in his eyes.

"Violet," I replied, pointing to the flower in my hair.

"Well, Miss. Violet, it seems, by looks anyways, that you and I would be _purrfect_ together. Purple happens to be my favorite color," he informed, with a sly smile.

"Stay away from her," James threatened, quietly. It looked as if it took all his strength for him not to stick his fork into a violet eye.

The dinner plates were cleared away, and then empty, clear tea cups were set in front of us. The Queen began to clap with glee, as a wooden table was rolled out parallel to ours. A single tea pot sat on the dark surface. The double doors parted again, and revealed the hatter himself. Flanked by two card soldiers, he walked straight up to the teapot, and started around the table. He gave each guest a malicious smile, and continued to mumble to himself, as his green eyes dimmed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here we are again! I hope this is a weekly update. I think I'll start updating on Fridays, if that's okay with you guys. Been a little busy, but this is what I have for CHAPTER NINE! I can't believe it's almost ten chapters in. I think it's time to reveal some secrets don't you?

* * *

**Shout-Outs:**

_waves on the sand:_ I love Chris too! He's gonna be a wild card for this series!

_YepI'mEllie:_ I'm glad you like it! I'm trying really hard to update it weekly!

_Alycesaundra Mathews_: Thank you for loving it! Here is an update!

_Previously: __The double doors parted again, and revealed the hatter himself. Flanked by two card soldiers, he walked straight up to the teapot, and started around the table. He gave each guest a malicious smile, and continued to mumble to himself, as his green eyes dimmed._

I just finished sweeping up the kitchen, while the other girls completed their own tasks. Apparently, even if you're a dinner guest, you still have to clean up after. I thought about poor Hatter, forced to serve tea every single night to his captors, but violet eyes haunted my mind. Questions plagued me, and curiosity filled me entirely. Who was the hated boy with purple hair and violet eyes? Cook finally signaled we could leave, and the girls left in a swirl of whispers.

I exited into the checkerboard hallway, and started to wander, lost in my thoughts. The lights had dimmed, and the hallways had turned eerie. Shadows haunted the hallways, and I found myself walking towards James' room. I wanted my questions answered, didn't I? I became more determined once I knew what I had to do. I turned the same corners I had twice before.

I turned the last corner, and ran straight into a tall figure. I looked up into violet eyes, and a heartbreaker smile.

"Well hello there," he grinned, "Violet, wasn't it?"

"Yes. You're Chris, right?" I replied, shyly.

"Indeed. Violets are very beautiful flowers," he stated, pulling the wilting flower from my hair. He twirled it around in his hand, and then it disappeared.

"You seem so familiar. You wouldn't happen to have a brother?" I questioned, building up my courage to find out the truth.

"You must be talking about my father! A traitor to Wonderland, and the throne. It is a shame to carry his name," he explained, the smile fading from his face.

"His name was Chris too?" I asked.

"No. His name came from our bloodline, which had been upstanding in Wonderland for centuries. Cheshire, it was, Cheshire Clatten." he replied.

* * *

**End Note:** I know it was short, but I wanted a good cliffhanger. I know it's not Friday, everywhere, but I loved this chapter so much I just had to upload it! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the shortness of Chapter Nine; I am busy! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

* * *

**Shout-Outs:**

_YepI'mEllie: _Thanks! Here is the next one!

_book worm: _I really tired to make it longer this time! I love the Cheshire Cat too!

_Alycesaundra Matthews: _Trying to make it longer for you guys!Thank you for sticking with me, and reading!

_Cassythesassy: _Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

* * *

_Previously: __"No. His name came from our bloodline, which had been upstanding in Wonderland for centuries. Cheshire, it was, Cheshire Clatten." he replied._

Well I'd be lying if I said, that name didn't ring a bell. I had met the Cheshire Cat's son. Never thought I would say that in my life, but I didn't think I'd be stuck in Wonderland either. I thought for a moment. Since when did the Cheshire Cat become a traitor?

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?" asked the strange boy in front of me. I lost my train of thought, and remembered where I was.

"Just processing," I replied, "do you use such affection names with everyone?" He moved in closer to me, until he was a breath away.

"You are a very curious girl," he whispered, and disappeared. Purple mist hung in the air, where he had stood before.

I stared at the spot for quite a while. I had learned not to question anything in this messed up place. After a while, my feet started to take me to my original destination. I reached the familiar wooden door that I had entered this morning. Could that really have just been this morning? I reached for the door handle, but the door creaked open on its own. I stepped into the cool outdoors. The sky had turned a deep burgundy, and little flashes of light sprinkled the sky.

"Violet," called a voice from the shadows.

"James," I called back, waiting for him to emerge.

"What brings you here at this time of night?" he questioned, walking over. He was loosening his tie, and had his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Why are you up at this hour?" I returned, trying to act assertive. He came closer, and my heart picked up in my chest.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess. Now, why are you out here?" he repeated.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said. He looked at me puzzled and curious.

Nerves started to eat up my courage that I had gathered. Why would he tell me anyways?

I am nothing to him, and I don't have his trust.

"You and Chris? What's up with that? I'm new here, and really don't understand everything, you know?" I babbled.

He chuckled at some unsaid joke. "Chris Clatten is a traitor's son. He and I do not get along at all. Call it a rivalry, if you must. I don't trust him, and he doesn't trust me. He likes to play games, Violet. There's no need for you to get involved. I mean look what happened to-" he explained. I waited for him to finish, but it seems like the next words were to be kept his secret.

"Violet, please stay away from him. It's for your own good. You shouldn't even be around me for goodness sakes! Enough people have already been poisoned by Wonderland," he whispered. I looked back to the sky, and my thoughts tumbled around in my head.

I'd only known this troubled boy for a day, and I was upset that he wouldn't tell me everything. Yet, it seemed like he at least cared for me, if he was thinking about the good of me. What a strange world, but what was I expecting, some fairy tale? I needed to wake up. I needed to get out of here, and go home. I turned to leave, and gave him on last look.

I knew I'd see him tomorrow, and it'd start all over again. This strange feeling about the whole thing twisted my stomach into knots. I closed the door behind me, and retreated back to my room. The other girls were gone, and a single blond was sitting on my bed.

"Hello Violet," she greeted with a smile.

"Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, sarcasm seeping into my voice.

"Well it looks like all the boys like the shiny new toy. Did you not get the message early? I rule here," she stated, rising from the bed. Her heels clicked on the tile floor, until she was right in front of me. What was with people and personal space today?

"You rule? Um, I would have thought that the Queen was in charge," I responded.

"Haven't you learned, _Anna?_ Nothing is what it seems in Wonderland," she laughed.

Anger bubbled in me. This girl was in my way all day, and I was done for the night. My hand flew out, and slapped her across the face. She gasped in surprise, and a laugh bubbled from my mouth.

"You are going to pay for that! Just you wait! I'm the real queen around here!" she exclaimed as she ran from the room.

A foot away from my bed, I collapsed from exhaustion, and fell asleep dreaming about purple mist.

* * *

**End Note:** I hope this was long enough for you guys! I really really tired to make it longer this time. REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Till next time...


End file.
